


The Amazing Cito

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Ape Man, Bondage, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Outdoor Sex, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: Summary: In hindsight, she should have brought Gage with her. At least he, Raider scum or not, could have kept Cito off her ass. As it was, she ignored her own gut feeling, only to end up a victim of Cito's toxic lust.A/N: Old story from the kink meme. Please heed the warnings in the tags. <3
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Cito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	The Amazing Cito

The world was a cesspool and she was stuck in the heart of it - the heart being a lovely place called Nuka World, 'with all the joy of Nuka Cola'.

That fucking song.

She hated this place even before it was left derelict and brimming with masochistic raiders. Nora didn’t care what Oswald said about the magic of the park or the smiles of the children, she despised this place and in a strange way, the raiders may have been more honest than the greedy corps that ran it before.

Better suited for the place at any rate. 

Safari Adventure was a great example of the standards the old world had for human beings, maybe not as obvious as the Galactic Zone, but still prime. Their respect for the ‘common man’ was left in the logs on the terminals. Old reminders for underpaid employees. Price gouging for the negligently injured. It all made her sick. 

This park reminded her of what she hated about the world she came from. After all this time trying to find good in this one it was unnerving to find herself hating the old so suddenly and so ferociously. 

That inner turmoil might have been why she’d been so quick to shove the doe-eyed ape-man away so many times. He, Cito, bothered her, to put it mildly - too brawny and unpredictable. Gage said as much about the hulking Grognak but Gage had been on her ass since the Cola Carts and she couldn’t handle two ass ticks while she worked through the mental crisis she was going through and the ‘monster’ eradication, so she sent him back to Fizz top with a sneer.

Might have been a bad idea since taking out the ‘monsters’ with just her trusty assault rifle and Cito’s super sledge proved… challenging, to say the least.

Everything ached. 

Each knuckle in her fingers ached - the soles of her feet throbbed, her knees sang at the slightest bend and the worst part was that she had nothing to fall on top of but a smelly mattress in a two-hundred-year-old gorilla pen. The added musk that stung her nostrils must have been from the Cito, but that was easier to ignore than whatever reeked in the opposite pen where the rest of his family slept and rutted. For the first time since she left that trash heap in Fizztop Grille, she missed Colter's bed; questionable crusty stains and all. 

Smells, particularly bad smells, were one of the first things she had learned to ignore in a world of bad hygiene. This was just another one of those things she had to ignore and ignore it she would. 

Like she had a choice. Without sleep, the stims she stuck in her thigh, to counteract the more than moderate pain, would do little good. 

She was nearly done in by those ‘monsters’ - things that looked at first like deathclaws but most certainly were not. Gatorclaws, she’d found labeled on Dr. Hein’s terminal. Great fucking name, she mused into the putrid mattress. Would there ever be a day she didn't think she was living in some sci-fi themed purgatory? It would suit her right, what with all those comics she read instead of the parenting books they threw at her. It would be some real good karma indeed. Made the ghouls make more sense in that regard… and everything thing else...

“Lady good now? Feel strong like Cito?”

The ape-man crouched beside her, nearly behind her at the hip. She could feel the wave of body heat coming off him and while pleasant, his presence once again disturbed her.

“Yes, Cito. I'm fine,” she nearly hissed. Nora didn't want to speak with him and any other man - no, a human being - would have known that by the inflection in her voice. Not this one, though. No, that was asking for too much. Cito gave her a smile and though she could barely see his features from where she had her face stuffed in the crook of her arm, she could practically feel the oblivious pleasure coming off him. 

The ape-man had saved her skin more than once, but he'd been sniffing around her since the moment she’d blown a hole in the skull of that first ‘monster’ of his. Something about his constant presence frustrated her to no end. Harmless, though he was, the way he acted reminded her of the sexually charged cavemen in issue 21 of Grognak the Barbarian and she remembered how that played out. Playing the role of a helpless, busty cavegirl was not on her list of acts. The Kiddie Kingdom was enough to scare her off that path for life.

“Cito happy that good friend strong now,” he told her - the words clipped and inelegant but sincere. Nora nodded into her arm, neck aching and groaned.

Poor guy may have never interacted with another woman beside herself - still, didn't make him any less troublesome. May have made him more so if she thought about it. If she wasn’t so fucking tired she might have thought twice about falling asleep with him still hovering like this.

It was bad enough dealing with the raider gangs, specifically The Pack and their alpha Mason, but those assholes at least saw her as their newly elected figurehead and never got all that close. Cito, on the other hand, didn’t know a damn thing about personal space or that when she shook him off it meant, no… or even that ‘no’ meant no. Nora came to realize that unpredictability was what scared her, and Cito fit that bill rather well. Like a child, in some way, but stuck in the body of a very, very healthy man.

Like an animal, too, she added, frowning. This place was too much for one person. Hell, the man still staring at her in silence was too much for one person to deal with. Actually, she was about done with this whole place. She frowned, about done with it all - with Gage, the gangs, the parks, that smell… and most of all this blasted-

“Hey!” she barked, turning around as sharp as a viper at a firm tug on her ankle, “quit doing that and let me sleep. No more touching, you hear me?”

Cito looked at her in that strange mixture of innocent confusion and stern Greco-Roman bone structure. He'd have been a lady killer before the war, what with that face, the muscles, the baritone voice and that broad chest of his, but all she wanted right now was to fall asleep, and it didn't matter how weary she was, because if he didn't stop doing this stupid ritual of his she'd never get a wink of sleep - might be too worried to. 

She growled at him when he didn’t let go of her, just like she did the first time he’d reached out to touch her, but he was getting harder to scare away. She threw a sharp kick at his shoulder before he butchered her an apology, disappearing off with a crushed, boyish expression. 

“Dumb ape,” she cursed under her breath. For the first time, she missed having Gage at her back. At least that bastard would have kept Cito off her long enough for her to get a little shut-eye. 

On the other end of the gorilla enclosure, she could hear the ape-man hooting and grunting to his family; a sad tone to the noises, which was nearly comical if it wasn't so depressing. 

“Fuckin’ hell,” she grumbled. These raiders were making her mean and quick to bite, she realized, but that was something to worry about in the morning when she wasn't exhausted and hurt. Once this was all over she’d be back to her calm and patient self. 

Nora fingered a small cut on her elbow, feeling the sting. Her right knee throbbed in tune with her heart from where she’d jabbed the ape-man. She needed to rest up, get this whole fiasco with the cloning facility done and over with so she could finish out what she was volunteered to do. Go back home - be a good person again. Maybe she’d even come to her sense and apologize for kicking Cito too. Tomorrow, after all, was literally another day. 

Another day in the cheeriest place in all the world...

At first, she thought the night had passed but the slow ebbing transition from sleep to awareness came with a few telltale clues that it wasn’t morning. Nora first realized something was wrong when she woke up to the silence. No huffing of gorillas. Her second clue that things were not as they should be, was that the smelly mattress she so loathed was not underneath her. The air smelt less like a ripe animal and more like clean rain, but she was dry even though a gentle breeze tickled her hair against her cheeks. The soft patter of rain heralded the opening of her eyes and it was there she saw nothing but darkness.

“Cito?” She whispered, pressing her palms flat underneath her; stone and dust touched her skin. Where the fuck was she? And where were the ape-man and his family? A heavy gust of wind blew fine droplets of rain over her fingers. The sensation shocked her, but maybe… it could have been a dream. No, no, those weren't this visceral. Nora was about to call out again, but something grabbed her. Someone - and she squealed, much like the lady she tried desperately not to embrace any longer. The sudden, heightened sensation of hands on her, in pitch darkness, scared her so bad she whined long after knowing who it was. 

Cito exhaled against her shoulder, his large hands clamped around her arms, “Cito come for Lady. Save from dark place.”

“How did I end up here…” Her voice was strained; hoarse. He'd given her a damn good fright, but she was more confused as to where she was and who'd taken her than being upset with him. The situation seemed absurd. Within the strong grip of his hands, she shifted, pulling her legs up under herself to get back up on her knees, maybe get up and find a way out of this expanse of black, but her ankle snagged. The sharp sound of metal clicking and dragging against the stone. Nora tugged again.

She was chained by the ankle. 

Like an animal...

Suddenly, she could feel Cito’s breath, moist down her neck and not a second later his mouth pressed down along her jaw. The warm wet of his lips sent a small circuit of pleasure down her spine, but it was short-lived and the unconscious reaction was followed swiftly by anger. She shook him off, momentarily phased due to the situation she found herself in. The potential danger or inclination of his touch didn’t register in her brain even though his thumbs rubbed her bare skin with clear intent. 

So absorbed in trying to adjust to the darkness that she didn't even acknowledge the sudden release of one of his hands, even though she stumbled forwards, bracing herself with a palm. Her mind reeled, eyes squinting for something to latch onto. Nora was searching for a culprit in the darkness when she could have looked behind her - not knowing until a pressure on her breast made her jerk back in surprise, straight into Cito’s broad, hard chest... right, where he wanted her. 

“Ci-” she started; snarling, but his fingers curled, squeezing her breast and she was left speechless. Her face started to burn, but only when his thumb accidentally flicked over the peak of her nipple. His chest rumbled like near thunder when he groaned, stuffing his nose into the back of her head, inhaling her hard enough that her ears started ringing.

“Fuck,” she exhaled, jerking away, somehow ripping herself from his grip either from some freak strength on her part or from his guard being lowered. The chain, long forgotten in her panic, jerked her back. Nora bounced back off Cito to land stomach-first onto something deflated and rubbery, but hard enough she felt the wind gush out of her. A tire, maybe. Nora tried to untangle her arms from his thick, grasping fingers, realizing she was in one of those empty animal enclosures and Cito was the culprit. 

A bolt of fear and anxiety slid down her belly as she felt him push her over the tire with a hand between her shoulder blades, his other hand reaching around to palm her breast again. This time the touch and pinch to her nipple wasn’t a mere accident. Intentional and it had the undesired effect of making her stomach pull in preparation. She paused as he played with the weight of her chest, understanding where she was and why and very unable to react while she was putting it all together in her exhausted brain. All the while she could feel Cito’s warm breath along the length of her neck - his palm hard over the thin, aged Cappy shirt, brushing along the tender raised nipple below. His chest expanded along her back, every exhale produced a rumble along her body.

“Lady soft. Cito like soft Lady friend. Strong like Cito.”

Nora remembered through the sudden shock that she wasn't just a Lady. She was the fucking Overboss, a General, the savior of The Commonwealth to put it mildly and no oversized ape-man was going to abscond with her to have his coming-of-age way with her. With a snarl she threw her elbow back, banging back against his sternum. It vibrated the tender joint - like knocking your funny bone, but it had the desired effect of winding him enough that she could wiggle her way out of his reflexive hold on her. 

“No. No,” he grunted as she slid out of his grasp, kicking back blindly into something hard that gave a painful sounding crunch. His nose, maybe. God, she hoped she got something on him that would give her enough time. The night was moonless, but she could see enough cobalt outlines of the world around her thanks to the stars to see the cage bars ahead of her. She couldn't see enough to pinpoint the gate, but fuck it… she’d feel and fight her way out of here. 

Quickly - her fingers numb with adrenaline - she felt around the clasp at her ankle. One of her nails bent back on the latch and though she gasped in pain she kept pressing along the grooved edges despite it all. Almost...

She could hear Cito sniff wetly behind her, “Lady friend hurt Cito…” and damn her but she almost turned around to go check on him. Motherly instinct maybe, she could worry about that later. She wasn't game for whatever Cito wanted to do to her… she had someone else waiting for her back ho-

“No!” She snarled, thoughts and actions cut short as she was snatched up like a helpless little girl. He was so much bigger than her; so much stronger - she hated to admit it but maybe that's what annoyed her about the ape-man. At any time, if he so chose, he could do this to her. Overpower her. Take her. Fuck her if he wanted and he seemed to want to do just that… Nora shivered at the thought.

“Yes,” was his only response before lifting her off the ground. With the darkness and her soaked fear, she felt more disoriented than when she gave into Hancock's charms and huffed that shooter of jet with him for the first time. Fuck Gage, she wished Hancock was here, watching her back. Cito was going to do something to her, and she knew what it was and the worst part was, a part of her was eager for it. 

Like a dog after a bitch, her thoughts laughed at her. Nora felt tears in her eyes as she thrashed. To hell with her sore muscles, she gasped and grunted her way past the pain in her limbs and struggled as though she had a chance of escape. When she felt the ground touch her knees and that hard yet wrinkled texture of the tire swing under her ribs she sobbed. It was a cry more for the ache in her body from the week she'd had to endure here in this horrible fucking park for these horrible fucking people, but another good part of it was for what was about to happen. 

“Please…” She started to beg, as people normally did in hopeless situations but the only thing that got her was Cito's nose pressed behind her ear, whispering soft hushing sounds like she was some wild horse. He sniffed her vigorously, tickling the tiny hairs down the nape of her neck and though she was more vulnerable than she'd ever been in her life and the situation before didn't prove well, her stomach fluttered at the sensation.

Fuck, she grimaced as he snorted and sniffed and darted a hot tongue out behind her ear to taste her. Please, don't let her enjoy this. Through the strange licks and sloppy, unknowing kisses Cito lavished her neck and shoulder with, she nearly prayed but that was never something she ever did… or thought was of any particular help, especially now. 

Her stomach rolled pleasantly; painfully, thanks to how hard she was trying to fight the sensations. A short little breath echoed between her lips as his tongue painted the length of her neck and his teeth raked up into her hair. Nora curled her nails into the ancient rubber underneath her and moaned.

“Good,” he grunted - soft and sweet - then he promptly bit her. It wasn't some tender love bite either. He sank his teeth into her shoulder and the only reason he hadn't drawn blood was for her shirt barricading her delicate skin from the sharpness of his teeth. 

“Shit! Get off, please… please, get off me…” she couldn't stand the desperation and pain in her voice, but it hurt long after he releases her flesh from his teeth. Cito nuzzled her like he didn't even realize; he didn't know. 

“Cito,” she tried again, swallowing a sob, “that hurt.”

He kissed her through her spit-soaked shirt collar and rasped, “Cito sorry. No hurt Lady friend.”

Nora was ready to argue but he made a strange, choking noise behind her, almost like he was hurt himself and she softened unconditionally, just before his hips pressed forward, sliding an unclothed cock along the tight line of her jeans. Fuck. And there she almost went. That damn motherly instinct that had never done her a bit of good was about to sympathize with her rapist ape-man. She tried hard to be upset and angry; to hate him as he struggled with her jeans until they ripped open - the steel button flying off to ping away… never to be seen again. Nora told herself she was going to kill the simpleton as he trapped her against the deflated tire with his hips shoved up under the roundness of her bare ass, but it all felt forced, especially when he gave her a soft kiss to the top of her head before putting both her wrists in his one giant palm.

Coated in dark blues and bright sweat against the backdrop of black she could see his fist around her wrists. Her arms were stretched out in front of her; skin shining pale with sweat. 

No more struggling she thought; defeated. Her body was too tired, too sore and it wouldn't have done her any damn bit of good. Trapping her wrists was pointless of him. There'd be no more fighting the inevitable. There was nowhere to run to anyhow. The clack of the metal chain as he kneed her thighs open rang like spiteful laughter. 

Another sheen of sweat broke out on her body, immediately cooled by the sharp clean breeze. She was cold and hot, and scared… and the flesh between her thighs ached a deeply as her joints did. 

She sunk her teeth into her tongue as he searched out the hard bud of her nipple again, touching and exploring the weight of her breast through her straining shirt. The delicious masculine grunts he made infuriated her, but they did other things to her as well. No-no moaning, she told herself. Even if it felt good and felt even better than it should amidst the pain she felt everywhere else. Cito pinched the bud, soft and then harder until she could taste the tang of iron in her mouth. 

Don't make a sound, she begged herself.

This was always a real concern of hers. She'd always promised herself if something like this did happen then she'd never give them the satisfaction of making a sound. Somehow, she didn’t think keeping quiet was sticking it to Cito in any way, yet she didn’t want to moan regardless. It may have been the last thing she had control over in this situation.

“Cito no take no more. Hurt Cito,” he grunted, sniffing her hard before snatching his hand off her breast - the soft abused flesh bounced softly - at that she almost sighed with relief. It didn't matter what he was muttering about, the end result would be the same. 

Nora couldn't help but stiffen as she felt Cito’s knuckles brush down her back, down to the short space between his hips and her ass. She knew what the fumbling between them was for. His hips lifted and her brain misfired. Old, primal energy in her limbs surged and she bucked, giving escape one last attempt before he effortlessly took her hips in both hands, releasing her hands to pull and scratch at the other end of the tire, then promptly yanked her back. 

He missed her his first try; his cock sliding into her inner thigh painfully. Nora whimpered, letting her ragged tongue go. She spat blood, sneered and braced herself a short second before he hit home. The girthy, hard flesh of his cock slid in; hindered and with little ease.

It hurt. 

Cito didn't know a damn thing and it hurt - hurt worse than she'd feared. He wasn’t a small guy even between the legs she now realized, but the tiny bit of ‘foreplay’ he gave her wasn't nearly enough to turn her body against her. She wasn’t wet enough and she was frightened, which always did well to lower her pain tolerance and up her sensitivity. Tears slid down her cheeks and her lips quivered…

… the pain… fuck.

“Soft friend. Cito love soft thing. So soft.”

As Cito chanted behind her, half of it drowned out by the heavy tempo of her pulse in her ears, she counted to ten, breathing deep and steady and loud. Her mantra was interspersed with quiet sobs. Cito, for whatever reason, hadn't moved within her unresponsive body yet, but he would soon. Nora just prayed that-

“Aaa…” she made a noise - a long, pathetic sound from the bottom of her stomach as he dragged his cock out of her small body, leaving her raw and hot. Cito growled - happy and eager - and pushed back into her, bottoming out. Too much. Nora couldn't help it, she screamed. She screamed so loud her voice cracked until she was choking on the pain. Cito’s hips smack back into her, white fresh tears streamed down her cheeks. His loud primal grunt sent a heavy shiver down her spine; made her stomach tighten and her insides shiver. Everything was easier in theory - staying quiet, staying strong… never giving up. They all sounded easy until she came face to face with them.

While she laid spread out over the tire with an overgrown man fucking her raw, she tried to ignore the little dull leftovers of pleasure with each deep stab. 

No, no-no-no… it hurt. It hurt so bad and yet something else felt worse than the pain. 

As he sped up the urging toss of his hips - filling her to the point of bursting to only pull back and do it again harder than before - something inside her tore. A mixture of some sick arousal and mainly blood lubricated his next few thrusts and by that time she was having full body shivers, clawing at the rubber underneath her as the sensations swirled in her gut. Sweat ran down her temples and her face went white-hot. The pain continued but pleasure came to sit beside it and without thinking, she found that her hips were following his retreating thrusts; urging herself back into Cito’s furious pace. 

And she was moaning. Fucking hell, the one thing she'd promised herself she wouldn't do. If some part of this felt good she could live with that but grunting and gasping and moaning… that was too much. She'd never live this down. This would haunt her until the day she finally died. 

Getting forcefully fuck in an animal pen by an ape-man and obviously enjoying some part of it… how lower could she sink? Sick, she was sick.

Nora hung her head down and sank her teeth into her forearm, quelling most of the obscene noises leaking from her mouth, but not all of them. Those unhinged noises echoed in her skull like a nasty inner monolog. Cito howled, much like a mongrel as his pace shifted, rolling his hips up and down, side to side as if trying to find the best spot inside her.

“Soft sweet Lady,” he panted. 

“Fuck,” she growled into her arm; teeth and muscle singing with pain. She could smell the blood in the air, or maybe it was from her mouth, now sunk and staining her arm from the bite she took to her own tongue. Suddenly, he found that spot - that sweet angle - where the pain was less than the pleasure and… god, yes. Her orgasm shouldn’t have surprised her and though it was dull and painful, something about it felt better than most climaxes she'd had from men much more aware and selfless that Cito - the ape-man who didn't know what ‘no’ meant. 

“Come on, Cito,” she hissed, resting her forehead over her bloody, sweaty arm, panting as the pain ebbed with her orgasm, “You know you wanna cum… so cum…” Please, she prayed. Just let him finished. It felt too good now for this to last any longer.

Unfortunately, he lasted much longer than she thought he would have. She came again before he was done, blabbering to herself as the pleasure rolled around amidst the sharp stabbing pain and searing ache. Oh, but she was a mess by the time Cito made that deep, rumbling sound of pleasure. Her cheeks scratched along the tire, spit leaking out the side of her mouth as her clothed breasts jerked and jiggled with each powerful thrust.

She stiffened as he howled, afraid of the robust sound attracting any ‘monsters’. Perhaps, that was the point of the closed gate. Cito might not have been as dumb as she’d convinced herself he was… bastard.

The warm gush of semen inside her made her toes curl, eyes rolling back in her skull. Sweet blissful relief. She nearly sang with joy as he gave one final, solid jerk, seating deep inside her before slipping his softening cock out.

“Good…” Cito slurred, fingers digging into the plush of her ass, leaving perfect finger marks she was sure. Nora spread her fingers against the tire, shutting her eyes to the navy blue hue of the world. The sky was a lighter shade of black, fading into a dim blue. 

Who knew how long he'd been fucking her, but she slumped down on her belly once he slid his released her. Too weak to even frown at the sloppy feeling between her thighs - the warmth of his cum leaking down her inner thighs. 

Even though the world was growing lighter the darkness was closing in on her. Finally, the exhaustion wore her down and somewhere between being picked up bonelessly and lifted against Cito’s wide, warm chest, she passed out. Nora still promised herself she'd kill him, though. 

He was a dead ape-man...

When she woke up she felt refreshed and only a little tender. The bright, broken gorilla enclosure greeted her when she opened her eyes. A pile of four empty stims laid in a small patch of grass. The smell was still there, putrid and thick but despite it, she found her lips curling. Nora dragged her fingers down the mattress, giving a wide yawn before she attempted to roll over and found a huge arm thrown over her…

“Lady friend feel good now? Cito make sure.”

… that arm pulled her back into a hot, muscular torso and an open palm found her breast, squeezing gently. Yeah, Nora glared, he was dead for fucking sure.


End file.
